


Bittersweet bites

by DSDUKE



Series: Bittersweet meetings [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Bittersweet, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Romantic Fluff, Suggestive Themes, Sweet, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: One-shots set in the bittersweet meetings Universe
Relationships: Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Rose Quartz & Stevonnie (Steven Universe)
Series: Bittersweet meetings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115903
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Bittersweet bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevonnie returns home from visit family, to find that their roommate has cleaned up the house from top to bottom.  
> something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a few days after Connie's birthday.

"Thanks for the ride, you two," Stevonnie smirked, climbing out of the backseat of Pearl's cream Impala, grabbing their bag as they did.

"It's not a problem, Stevonnie." The pale skin and peach haired teen offered.

"Yeah, it was good to see you, Vonnie." Bismuth added truthfully, with a smile, "Just wished Rose came with you. Been a while since we saw her, you know."

"Definitely would have been a nice surprise at Connie's birthday, especially since Steven didn't show." The disappointment in Pearl's voice was evident.

"Go easy on him, Pearl." Stevonnie requested, "He's going through something." They paused, looking up at their window on the third floor of the apartment turned dormitory. "As for Rose...I'll try to get her to join me for Christmas when I come back up, but she's been busy too." They chuckled, rubbing their nape. A tell-tale sign that they were holding something back.

They were never that good at hiding info, unlike their sister, Connie. 

Bismuth and Pearl shared a glance but let it slide. If anybody was an expert on the subject of Rosarie Quartz Universe, it was Stevonnie Ashura Maheswaran. 

"Well, If you say so." Pearl relented.

"Besides, we got to get to AMC," the rainbow dreadlocked ebony beauty reminded her _'friend.'_

"Right."Pearl agreed as she revved up the engine before turning back to Stevonnie, "let Rose know where mad at her for not showing up and going," She teased, grinning.

"Tell Rose to drop us a line or something. We worry about you two." Bismuth added just as cheekily.

"Yeah, yeah. You guys are way too young for that." Stevonnie held their left hip as they put more weight on the corresponding leg, right hand holding their bag over their shoulder, "but, trust. I'll let her know." 

Alright then," Bismuth buckled her seatbelt leading back, "We'll hit you up later. Keep you posted on the whole Connie-Steven situation."

"Bet." Stevonnie gave a toothy smirk, "You two have fun on your date."

The two younger women blushed but didn't say anything, Pearl opting to wave while Bismuth just rolled her eyes with an abashed smile before the two began to pull off from the curb. 

With a sigh, the college sophomore turned to her apartment building of brick and marble and walked up the stone steps before opening and entering the crystal glass and gold plated door to the white tile and yellowed wall hallway. 

“Hey Ty,” They waved at the security guard, a slightly older Afro-American man who sat behind the mahogany sign-in desk, as they always do.

“Oh, Stevonnie.” He greeted with a smirk as he looked up from his copy of the _‘rules of power,’_ “How was your trip? Family doing good?”

“Yup, everyone doing good...Seen Rose today?”

Ty rubbed his head, “Naw. Haven’t seen her since you left.” he held his chin, “though, that’s par, of course. You guys did have a visitor,"

"Oh?" 

"Yeah, thick girl with blue hair in cone buns, I forget her name, but she was in our physics class. "

"Abrasive and haughty."

"Very."

"Dark blue lipstick."

"Yup."

"Huh." Stevonnie kissed her teeth knowingly. 

"Don't worry, didn't let her in." He assured, "Seemed a bit too forceful for a welcomed guest of yours and Rose."

"Thank you, Ty," They smirked, "really appreciate it."

"No problem, Von. Ah, and before I forget…" He reached behind the desk, pulling out a couple of boxes and handing them to Stevonnie. "You two got some mail."

"Thanks again, Ty." Stevonnie looked down at the boxes, smiling gently at the sender's name: _Carmine Universe._

Rose's mother, better known as _'Aunt Pink'_ to Stevonnie. 

"Another of your care packages from home?" Ty teased, getting a nod.

"They worry." Stevonnie jested. "Alright, time to see the girl herself." Stevonnie situated the boxes under their arms after they moved their bag strap between their breast."Thanks for everything, Ty." They chuckled.

"Yeah, no problem, Stevonnie. Give my regards to Rose." Ty requested before leaning back in his chair.

"Will do." 

Ty gave them a nod before opening his book again as Stevonnie walked past, heading towards the elevator in the back of the hall.

Stevonnie lucked out to see the smoke-colored doors open, revealing one of the building tenants; a light-skin teenage girl with black hair and brown highlights. 

"Hey Leona, hold that for me." They ran forward, catching the doors due to the girl's help. "Thanks, Leo."

"No problem," Leona responded, looking a bit confused, "you coming back from somewhere?" 

"Visiting family," Stevonnie arched her left brow."Been gone for five days."

"Oh?" The teen looked away, uncomfortable.

"Ww~hh~hyy?" Stevonnie did not like Leona's shocked tone. 

Leona pursed her lips in a thin line. "Well, Terrie and I heard some noise from your place two nights."

"Noise?"

"Screaming, argumentative screaming." 

' _So, there is a chance... I'm going to have to fuck someone up this week.'_ Stevonnie pondered and nodded as they pressed their floor number. "Thanks for letting me know, Leo."

"Yeah." The woman responded a bit lower as the elevator door closed, getting a glance at the calm anger on Stevonnie's face.

Stevonnie drummed the boxes with their fingers as they waited for their floor inside the burgundy box. "She's probably going to try to play it off, like nothing, so gotta be watchful of that. I hope it was nothing more than a screaming match." Stevonnie sighed as the elevator door opened again, revealing the third floor.

Brown tiles and walls with five led lights and ten lined up doors greeted Stevonnie as they made the trek towards the eighth door of the floor, not too long of one since the third was across from the elevator. They could hear the sounds of televisions playing and various foods cooking as they made their way through the hall; usually, more people would be chilling in the lobby or the fifth-floor hall. "Guess the dorm's heads cracked down for the day." They chuckled; it was a natural thing; the third and fifth floor was a bit of a rowdy bunch.

Stevonnie stopped at their door and listened for any similar sounds. "Silence. No cooking or TV," They muttered, listening closer. They could hear slight music being played as well as…

" _ZZZZZZ~zzzz"_

The sounds of snoring.

"Well, she's here." Stevonnie teased softly, feeling a weight slid off their chest. Placing the boxes down, and digging into the back pocket of their jeans, they borough out their key to unlock the silver locks of the burgundy wood door. Slowly she turned the gold plated knob and pushed forward. They didn't want to wake Rose yet. 

Making sure the door doesn't creak, Stevonnie opened the door wide, holding it with their foot as they slipped the packages inside; swiftly and silently before closing the door behind them. Just as quickly and just as quietly. 

Grabbing the packages and looking around their space’s living room, Stevonnie kissed their teeth while putting the boxes on their glass table. The room was deep cleaned, tidy, nothing out of place, and meticulously organized. Same for the bathrooms, kitchen, and Rose's room, which Rose was not in at the moment.

"Which could only mean." Stevonnie began as they walked to their room. They opened the door cardboard wood door to a nicely sized 'L-shaped' bedroom. 

The walls were painted purple, with a throw rug on the wooden floor. There was a closet on the left side of the entrance door, and at the left corner, a bookshelf filled with informative textbooks, manga, Blu-ray movies, and games. The right side had a beanbag chair in the corner.

In the north side pocket of the room, in front of the window, was their black, steel, 'L' computer desk, complete with a two-monitor computer setup and all they require to study, game, stream, or work. Beside it was a blue mini-fridge. Along down in the center of the wall sat a Bluetooth sound system playing the ambiance music Stevonnie heard from outside. Between the two was a wine redwood six-drawer dresser.

Opposite the wall at the south end was their bed 'set up.' A queen mattress on a raised metal platform, with two side tables on each side the same color as the dresser and on, said bed under their violet blanket, hugging their stuffed lion was Rose. 

Stevonnie shook their head as they walked up to their bed and sat down beside them before peering down to closely examine Rose's face. Brushing some of her pink curls out of her cream-colored face, Stevonnie scanned for anything out of place beside Stevonnie’s cleaned room. 

They brushed their thumb across Rose's soft cheeks, plump cupid-bow lips, and round upturned eyes, trying to see if she was wearing any makeup in an attempt to hide any bruises. They sighed in relief when they found nothing.

"At least that's a good thing to see." Stevonnie mused, caressing her long time friend scalp, 

"Ah!" Rose groaned at the feel of her lump being glanced, her hand instantly going to the spot, " Tender, stop touching." Rose grimaced as she opened her eyes to the cause of her lumps aggravation. "Vonnie?" Her natural, velvety tone whispered before a small, soft smile graced her lips.

“Yo, Rose.”Stevonnie greeted, ruffling through Rose’s hair, careful of the lump. “Had a nice sleep? A nice five days alone?” 

“Uneventful, Vonnie.” Rose grinned, letting go of the stuffed toy and laying her head upon her friend's lap.

“Really?” Stevonnie pursed their lips, nodding with their fingers on their lips,” Nothing at all?” They looked around their clean and tidy room, “So what with the cleaning job then? Not usually something either would do. Part of the reason we get along so well as roommates.”

“I thought it because we used to get into trouble together during our high school years.”

“You mean you used to get in trouble, and I bailed you out, time after time.” 

“Cause you never got into trouble on your own, time after time.”

“You mean when I was saving your ass, defending your character, calling you out, or having your back. Time after time.”

“Tsch!” Rose turned to face Stevonnie’s deep brown eyes,” that goes both ways, you know that.”

“I do,” Stevonnie smirked, “ And I’m thankful for you always doing the same for me. Being someone, I can trust, fully.” They pressed their palms on the yellow star of their red shirt, a teasing smile on their face,” am I, someone you can trust, fully Ro-Ro? “

“Hmm.” Rose groaned, “I hate when you get like this.” She sneered, “all investigative and guilt building.”

“Well, I hate it when you try to lie to me.” Stevonnie countered.

“What am I lying about?” Rose implored

“For one.” Stevonnie brushed her hair, “why have you gone radio silent with Steven and the others? Not like you to go a whole month without contacting anyone from home.”

Rose remained silent for a moment, “Did mom and dad ask?”

“Along with everyone, but yes, Aunt Pink and Uncle Greg did ask...Also, Bismuth and Pearl wanted to come up and see you, but I figured that probably wouldn’t be for the best, at the moment.”

“Aw, I would have like to have seen them.” Rose grinned sadly, “ Are they together yet?”

“Eh?” Steveonnie waved their hand, “their...Something.” They arched a brow,” though. She’s definitely over her infatuation with you, sorry.”

Rose booped Stevonnie’s narrow nose, “Hey, who led my younger brother on?”

“Ah! NOOO!” Stevonnie shook their head, “I didn’t know until he told me he felt that way, especially since he treated Connie and me the same way. You!” they pressed Rose’s button nose, “knew that Pearl was feeling you for years and didn’t do anything to dissuade her, _-tap-_. It’s why we fought when we first met, remember.”

“You mean, sucker-punching me.”

“You deserved it, I apologized, and you got caught slipping.” Stevonnie chuckled, “besides,” Stevonnie tapped their chest. “Look what you got out of it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Rose brushed it off with a chuckle, and a comfortable pause settled between the two of them.

”Why are you hiding what happened, Ro-Ro? _WHAT_ are you hiding. Ro-Ro?”

Rose hummed at the worry in her friend’s voice, “nothing, Von-von. Don’t worry about it.” She gave Stevonnie a grin, “I got it.”

“Is that why there was screaming heard two nights ago?”

Rose remained silent.

“Why you cleaned our usually messy home?”

Rose growled.

“Why there’s a bump on your head?”

“Actually, that _was_ an accident.” Rose admitted, “Hit my head dozing off during a late-night...Hard. Leaned right off the chair and slammed onto the floor.” 

Stevonnie shook their head, laughing a bit, “Yeah… That tracks, clumsy Rose.”

Rose huffed, “You love me.”

“And because I love you. I worry, in particular, when you act very differently from my best friend. So spill it.” Stevonnie poked Roses’s cheek, “What’s going on, Rosebud?”

“ _Rosebud_ , huh?” Rose sighed, “that’s dirty...Using that name.” 

“Yeah, but now you know I’m serious.”

“Yeah…” Rose rubbed her head in annoyance, “good job making me feel like a burden.”

“I mean, it been eight years. Being a burden at times comes with being a blessing. It’s what makes friendship so interesting.” Stevonnie sighed, “I just lucked out that you’re way more of a blessing than a burden.” 

“Stars,” Rose groaned at Stevonnie’s victorious grin, “Fine, I’ll spill.” Rose patted the Indian beauty cheek, “ if only to give me some peace of mind.”

“Appreciate it, Ro-Ro.” Stevonnie grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “ Now speak.”

Rose sighed before she began her tale. “Ok, so, you know I started my internship at Scion labs eight weeks ago.”

“Yeah, How’s that going, by the way?” Stevonnie started, “Connie was gonna choose that as her work-study next year.”

“Hehe, uh.” Rose pursed her lips in a straight line. “Well, I feel better about that now than I would’ve, a few weeks ago.” She held her finger up to stop Stevonnie from asking questions, “Let me talk.”

Stevonnie nodded, agreeing just to listen as Rose spoke of what happened a few weeks prior and how it related to her communication blackout, as well as what happened when Stevonnie was gone. 

“So...Within the first two weeks of my being at the lab, my supervisor, Ms. Lane, gave me more attention than the other interns she had under her. Letting me in on some projects and promotion they were doing. Saying that she was grooming me for when I become a member of Scion labs. It's part of the reason why I was coming back late during that time. So in the third week, she had a business conference.”

“I know you were gone for three days. Said you had a nice hotel and all that but had to cut it short.”

“Yeah...Well. That was a lie...I didn’t tell you everything that happened during that time.”

Stevonnie did not like the sudden drop of temperature in her friends’ tone of voice, “Am I gonna have to beat someone’s ass.” They huffed, kissing their teeth.

“Ease, Vonnie. Let me finish, Yeah? Yeah…So the second night of the conference, Ms. Lane decides to take us out to celebrate and see the city. We went to this nice Korean BBQ, had a good time, ate some good food, drank some sake, it was charming...time...Until it wasn’t.”

Stevonnie took note of the hurt in Rose’s voice, taking her friend’s hand in theirs and kissing her knuckles, a sign that they wouldn’t think anything less of Rose, no matter what.

“I don’t remember what happened after getting back to the hotel, but I woke up in a bed that wasn’t mine, in nothing but my boyshorts and a blouse that wasn’t mine, next to a passed out Ms.Lane, who was bare. I gathered my stuff, crept out of the room before running to mines, and just claimed to be sick for the rest of the trip. I could not look at the woman at the moment. Matter of fact, I got a cab and left.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything to me?” Stevonnie implored. 

“Cause I didn’t know what happened and didn’t wanna instantly jump to the worst conclusion.” Rose nearly barked, “I still wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. She was my supervisor and helped me a lot during that time...Plus, I didn’t want to bother you with _what I thought_ was a possibility.”

“What… What you thought?”

The cold, protective rage in Stevonnie's voice was sweet to Rose but was that precisely why she didn’t tell her best friend and self-appointed protector.

“Yeah, a week after she all but confirmed it.” Rose started again. “One night, Lane caught me as I was trying to leave, ask me to stay behind to discuss the following week’s assignments—thoroughly business-like...Once, she got me into her office and got me to sit in front of her desk...She forced herself on me.” Rose shuddered in disgust. “She threatened my internship, held it hostage.” Her voice began to break as she shut her eyes to keep from crying. “She grabbed me and told me I was out if I didn’t _repay her affection_ from the night in her hotel room.” She gripped Stevonnie shirt like a lifeline, trying to calm down. It took a few minutes and Stevonnie to hold her close to do so.

“Rosebud..” Stevonnie started.

“I didn’t do it…” Rose assured her, sniffling a little. “I knocked her across her temple, hard.”

“That’s my girl.” Stevonnie knew just exactly how hard Rose could hit. She was a near six-foot, robust and curvy stunner who can (and has) knock out grown-ass men since high school. She was also one of the sweetest, most kind, and unintentional flirtatious people Stevonnie knows. Traits Stevonnie swear she inherited from her mother. Looks and personality, just bigger on both fronts.

"Did you try to kill her?" 

"No!" Rose grimaced, "Or not intentionally, she did hit her head on the way down, but I was too concerned with just getting away to check." She admitted, "I felt sick and ashamed knowing that someone I looked up to, even slightly, would take advantage of me like that. I just shut down internally. Drove into my work and studies cause the labs kept me despite everything. At the moment, I was working remotely. As for Lane, she was expelled from the labs...I don't even know how far she went, but still..." 

"I'm so sorry you went through that, Rose." Stevonnie hugged her friend, "but I still wished you told me what happened. Instead of just handling it by yourself."

"I didn't handle it, more like it resolved itself…Somehow." Rose admitted, hugging her back, "Someone was watching out for me and was also a victim; they said something, I guess...At least that's what I got from Holly when she came by two nights ago, trying to start some mess."

"Holly?" Stevonnie looked at Rose with narrowed eyes, "Holly Agustine with the cone hairdo and blue lipstick? She came looking for trouble?"

Rose nodded, "She actually liked sleeping her way through the internship and blamed me for Lane's firing, said I took away her golden ticket. Victim-blame me." Rose looked down, "said If I didn't want the attention, I shouldn't have been so needy."

"Oh! Fuck her!" Stevonnie announced in rage. "I better not see that bitch try to act all civil with me."

"Don't, sweetie," Rose said, patting Stevonnie’s fist. "You don't need to fight for me."

Stevinnue sucked their teeth in response before breathing out, "I'm not going to look to fight her actively."

"Please don't."

"But if I catch her coming out her face. Specifically, if your name is involved - _knock-"_ Stevonnie smacked their first into their palm to make their point.

Rose said nothing, but she did chuckle. "My hero," she teased before breathing out. 

"Thanks," Stevonnie smiled gently.

"For what?"

"...Opening up Ro-Ro." Stevonnie brushed Rose's hair, "I know it must be hard to speak on it."

"It's...still pretty fresh." Rose confessed, "but it's a bit lighter now." She held Stevonnie by the waist, "thanks for forcing me to speak on it and listening to me, just being here for me."

"No need to thank me, Ro-Ro. We got each other, time after time."

Rose shook her but didn't argue, feeling content.

"So, what about your radio silence?" Stevonnie inquired, "Not saying you have to tell anyone about this, but a bit of contact would ease everyone else's mind and could help you too.."

Rose hummed, "I guess. Just give me time…"

"Yeah, on your own time."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also special thanks to @MasakoAkira for inspiring this one-shot


End file.
